1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a protection element and a rechargeable battery including a protection element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various conditions may occur when a rechargeable battery is repeatedly charged and discharged. For example, the battery may be overcharged or over-discharged. When this occurs, gas or heat may be generated due to decomposition of an electrolyte solution in the rechargeable battery. The gas or heat may adversely affect the battery, e.g., the gas or heat may damage or otherwise deteriorate performance of the battery.
To address these effects, a rechargeable battery may be equipped with a protective circuit module for preventing overcharge or over-discharge. The protective circuit module may include a protective circuit board electrically connected to a protection element and an electrode assembly. A current path may be formed among the protective circuit board, the protection element, and the electrode assembly.
For example, according to one arrangement, the protection element is connected to an electrode terminal mounted to a cap plate and resultantly electrically connected to a negative electrode of the electrode assembly. The protective circuit board is connected to the cap plate charged as a positive electrode and resultantly electrically connected to a positive electrode of the electrode assembly. Hence, the protection element and the protective circuit board are electrically connected to each other, so that a current path is formed among the protection element, the protective circuit board, and the negative and positive electrodes of the electrode assembly.
However, in the protection element, an electrode lead connected to the electrode terminal and an electrode lead connected to the protective circuit board are laminated directly on a conductive layer made of a similar metal. Consequently, the protection element is easily separated even by a weak external impact and, thus, the rechargeable battery including the protection element may be damaged.